The Demons Ascend
by Saru and Neko
Summary: Mariko and Takana, Twins, are sent out on a mission to Konoha and end up falling for Naruto's cause to bring Sasuke back. They help out, and end up falling in love with the small village. OC's and Profanity.
1. The OCs Appear

-1Wooot! Sooo here we go! It's time for Saru-chan and I to start doing Naruto stories so we can post our crossover! Sooo…sadly We do not own Naruto or Neko-chan would be having a lot more yaoi and Saru-chan would have less emos and pedifiles…lol. So yeah. There is our disclaimer!!!

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Mariko grinned as she took in the peaceful sight before her. The trees where dancing in the wind, the moon was shining upon the quiet lake. This was called the Valley Of The End. She knew what had happened here. She had been informed by her superior of the incidents and that's why she and her twin sister had been hired. They had… unique talents. Her sister had the cunning and slyness of a cat and she had the flexibility and intelligence of a monkey.

Their job was to gather information about the Fox demon Kyuubi and also the raccoon demon Shukaku. Her sister, Takana, was out searching for information and exploring the area, making sure it was safe to stay at. She herself was observing the area where it all started. Many would say it started in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru first marked Sasuke as his new vessal three years ago. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the snake. She knew all the stories. First he betrayed the village, then he joined the Akatsuki. Then he left even them, once again becoming a rogue ninja with no affiliation. Then he soon started having followers.

Mariko's ear twitched and she quickly pulled out a slim katana, the blade whistling as it slid from it's sheath. She jumped backwards as something whizzed past her head. She looked at the tree beside her as she looked around. There imbedded in the tree were five shuriken. She cursed and felt someone behind her. She whirled around and blocked the kunai that was heading for her throat. The masked figure behind her took a hesitant step back, obviously not expecting her to be that alert and skilled with a sword. She smirked and took a step towards the man. She suddenly blurred and the Anbu tried looking for her. He heard a shout and looked behind him. He saw his friend, the Cat Anbu pointing above him. The man looked above him and saw a foot fly into his face. The man blacked out and soon his partner ran to him. She grinned, and chuckled. The man looked at her and growled. Two more men jumped down, joining the cat. A wolf and a dog Anbu.

She grinned and beckoned the three men to her. They looked at each other in silence and all rushed forward to attack her. The cat jumped and the other two went left a right. She closed her eyes and sensed the area around her. She felt the chakra of all three men. She dodged the cat and jumped. She looked down and pulled four kunai out. She threw them at the man below her, each one hitting the edge of his pants, pinning it to the ground. She quickly dodged the man in the Dog mask and slammed him the head. The man's body was thrown into the Cat anbu's body. She laughed out loud and she heard some profanities as the dog picked himself up and start putting his hands together. Her eyes widened and she whispered some words, making some hand gestures as well. The wind started to get stronger and she twirled to the left. The wind flew to the left and knocked some trees down. It also sent the Wolf Anbu flying in the opposite direction. Mariko grinned and looked a the dog masked warrior. Th ninja looked like he didn't want anything do with her She closed her eyes once again and suddenly she felt a gust wind near her ear. The wolf Anbu had almost kicked her head. Her eyes widened. She hadn't had anyone come that close to hurting her in ages. She was invincible in what she did. She grinned once again as the man turned in the air and looked towards her. His hands move quickly and a dragon of water appeared, rising from the lake. Mariko groaned and used the wind to move her out the way. She looked at the man and saw his leg flying towards her. She yelled out, her body slamming into the rock on the other side of the lake. The man quickly jumped and grabbed her unconscious body from falling into the wate.

He grinned behind his mask. Not that anyone could see of course. He slowly brought her body back to their headquarters. He nodded to the rest of his group and placed her on a bed in a cell. He left the young girl's room and went to his house. He had a couple of hours to spare.

He stripped off his wet Anbu clothes and grabbed his white towel. He sighed as he felt the soft fabric caressed his body. He placed the towel onto his couch, and grabbed his regular outfit. He placed a black fabric mask on his face and his headband covered his one eye. He grinned and grabbed his little book off of his bookcase. His visible eye curved into an upside U. He started to read his Icha Icha. A few hours later he looked at the clock. It was time to go back.

He jumped across the roof of the buildings, reaching his destination quickly. He walked in and everyone's jaw dropped. No Fucking Way. Kakashi Hatake was on time. There is no way in hell. This is impossible. He smiled brightly, not that anyone could see and continued to the cell. The young girl was awake. The girl looked at him and glared. Kakashi shivered. That glare was scarier than the Uchiha glare. And that was saying something.

"Will you please follow me without being a hassle? Please?" He asked. The girl raised her eyebrow at the request. She thought about it and nodded. He nodded as well and grabbed the keys. He unlocked the padlocked cell and allowed her out. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked at her. She was a short girl. She looked to be about ten or eleven years old. She was also incredibly strong. How was this possible. She should only be an academy student. He finally arrived at his location. It was an interrogation room. He looked at her and opened the door. She entered and he followed her a couple minutes afterward. He raised an eyebrow.

The small girl had the taller one cowering in the corner. She had her terrifying glare upon her face while the other one was growing mushrooms and drawing invisible circles on the wall. They both looked at him.

"Will you please sit at the table. I need some information to give the Hokage before she confiscated my books." He asked politely and motioned to the two chairs on the other side of the room. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They both took a seat and looked at the man.

"Thanks. Now for my first question I am going to need names and basic information." He said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. The taller one giggled and raised her hand.

"Can I do first, Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked. The man's eyebrow raised.

"Uh…Sure." He said, trying to figure out how she knew his name.

"Yayz! I am so happy! Ok. Ok. My name is Takana Hineko. I am seventeen years old and I really like cats. I was born very far away. My mom and dad weren't ninja." She started to giggle. "If anything my dad was a butler. Sorta funny huh? Well, back to the basics…um…I am single and your really cute." They both looked at Mariko as she hit her head on the table.

"Takana…" She groaned. "You know we aren't supposed to just go and volunteer information. Really." Kakashi chuckled and looked at her.

"Your turn little lady." His grin automatically fell from his face as soon as he saw the face on her. She was glaring, not daggers, no, she was glaring full fledged claymores in his direction.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!" She yelled. "I HOPE YOU KNOW I AM THE OLDER TWIN!!!"

Kakashi fell from his seat. No. Fucking. Way. These kids were twins? And SHE was the older one? He looked up. Fuck you god. What the hell did he do to deserve this? He looked back at the two. Takana was holding the smaller one.

"Sorry!" He choked out. The smaller one sat down panting heavily.

"My name is Mariko Kazeyoshi. I am the older twin. You aren't getting anymore information out of me." She hissed still feeling pissed at the man.

Kakashi chuckled and patted the younger twin on the head.

"Thank you very much you two. I will be back in a bit. Just get comfortable."

The younger twin looked at him.  
"Can we get some milk?" She asked. Kakashi nodded and left he room.

~Mariko's POV~

I looked at my younger sister once again and sighed. I was pissed, tired, and hungry. I swear this is pissing me off. My little sister looked at me.

"How the hell did you get caught?" I asked. My sister was supposed to be amazing. She wasn't called the Cat Demon for no reason. No one had ever caught her. No One. She was silent, swift and deadly.

My sister looked down and started to scuff her foot on the ground.

"Well as I was looking for you-know-who's apartment I ran into some Anbu. You know how territorial they are. Ugh. And besides I wanted to play. I haven't had a good chase in a while. Well, as they were chasing after me I snuck around and finally found it. I was thirsty and I went to go get something to drink. So I looked in the fridge and there was some milk. It looked good and I chugged some down. I then noticed…it was bad milk. They found me as I was vomiting outside." She said. I looked at her in amazement. That was stupid. My sister was stupid. OMG. Why did I have to have a stupid sister? Oh yeah. I was suppose to love her. Hah. Hah hah. I looked at her and laughed.

"We'll be fine. No worries." I said, hugging her. I looked up as the door opened. Kakashi walked in with two glasses as milk. I grinned evilly and looked at Takana.

"As punishment, you have to give me your milk." I chuckled as Takana looked at me in horror. I looked at Kakashi once again and saw him laughing. I grabbed both of the glasses and chugged the first one down. Takana looked at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed inwardly and gave her the other glass.

This was going to be sooo not fun.


	2. Our New Mission

Soooo...Here is chapter 2. Once again sadly, we must admit we have no control over Naruto. We wish…. So yeah… Here we go!

Chapter 2: Their New Mission.

Takana looked around the little room that she was in. The room was pure white, not a shred of any other color. There was no window, and she had to get permission to go to the restroom. She looked at her new clothes. They gave her a bright green jumpsuit and a hair tie to match. Her blue eyes were unhappy. She understood it was her fault. She just had to be addicted to milk, just like he sister. But the fact that the milk was that bad meant he hadn't been in his apartment in a while. This wasn't good. She and her sister were sent here to look after the boy and his friend. Takana stood and started to pace in the room. She was never good at standing still. She stopped and looked at the door, which opened to reveal the man who Takana identified as Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin. Also the man was also the Kyubbi vessel's old teacher. She looked at the objects in his hand.

"I should warn you now, truth serum and investigation jutsus don't affect me or my sister. " She said, her head nodding to the syringe. He looked at her surprised and chuckled.

"Well, we have to try at least." He replied. He grabbed the syringe and held out his hand, motioning for her to give him her arm. Takana willingly gave her arm to him and he injected her. Takana let out a small whimper. He looked up at her and saw her face scrunched up.

"Are you okay?'" He asked, concerned that the serum had hurt her. She shook her head.

"I just really don't like needles." She said shuddering. Kakashi laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. He waited five minutes and looked at the girl.

"I'm going to start asking you questions. I need you to try and lie to me, so I can verify that it works." He said. She looked at him and chuckled.

"I told you it wasn't going to work." She said. He just looked at her and she sighed again. "Fine. My name is Monkey See Monkey do. I am a man. I hate cats. I love the color pink. There. Happy?" She asked, completely bored. Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"Now say all of those things again but opposite." He remarked. Takana groaned and shook her head.

"Ugh. Fine. My Name is Wannahaukalugie. I am female, I love cats, and I hate the color pink. Is that better?" She asked. Kakashi smiled.

"You had the same reaction as your sister. What makes you so special that the serum doesn't work?" He asked. Takana looked at him her eyes happy.

'We are weird. Chemicals and foreign substances just don't work on us. While in our bodies the substance is immediately burnt off. With the whole jutsu thing, we blocked off certain parts of our brains. It's odd, but useful. If you want answers I will answer them as truthful as I can." She explained. Kakashi looked at her, detecting no lie. He nodded.

"Where are you from? And why are you here?" He asked, sitting on the other side of the bed. Takana frowned.

"Of course, the hard questions right off the bat. Oh well." Takana took a deep breath. "My sister and I come from far away. It's almost impossible to travel. We are here to keep an eye on the Kyuubi and the Shukaku on orders from my brother. Word is, that the Akatsuki are after them. My brother and your Yondaime Hokage were friends at one point in time, so that's why we were sent to help Naruto and Gaara with anything. I was assigned Gaara and Mariko was assigned Naruto. After all, she deals with fire pretty well."

Kakashi looked at the girl, his visible eye was wide open. That he didn't expect to hear. The fourth hokage was friends with their brother? "How can I believe that?" He asked. Takana sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

'With our belongings there are two headbands from the village of Konoha. Inside the Yondaime put his signature. I also have a letter, but I think it's complete rubbish. It only talks about the weather. He said to give it to the Hokage. Anyway I have a question for you. Where is Naruto? His apartment has obviously been unoccupied for a while now. What happened to him?" She asked he eyes showing the concern she felt for the boy.

"He was after Sasuke. We fear that Orochimaru has kidnapped him." Kakashi replied. Takana's eyes widened and she started to shake.

"We need to get him now. Orochimaru is not normal. You know this. He might do…naughty things to him." Takana said, her body shaking. Kakashi's eyes looked at her in confusion.

"What would he do, other than experiments?" He asked, fearing the answer. Takana looked at him, her eyes cold with hate.

"Why do you think Orochimaru wanted Sasuke? He wants his body right? Well, let's just say that he meant that in more than one way." She said. "Now I suggest you let my sister and I go so we can do what we were assigned to do."

Kakashi sighed and frowned. He stood up and looked at her. "Give me a couple minutes." He said.

Takana looked at the door that Kakashi had left through. Damn. They were almost too late. They needed to get out of here now. Her eyes started to narrow and she paced the room once again. Her body was tense and shaking. She once again looked at the door and saw her sister walk through. She ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Mariko. It's Naruto, he's been kidnapped by the pedophile." Mariko's eyes widened and she hugged her sister back.

"We have to find him." Mariko said, knowing that this was a bad omen. Takana looked at her.

'Looks like we have to help the leaf ninja get back the avenger and the vessel. We have a new mission." Takana said, her blue eyes looking into her sister's.


End file.
